Changes Made
by all-things-tiva
Summary: What hurts the most is when the moment she knew she was ready, that's the part where the man she loved gave up and met someone else. They are soul mates, but why does she feel like such word never existed between them anymore? Post Past Present Future. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1: Only The Beginning

**Author's Note **

Hey guys! To all my readers of What We Could Have Been (aka the Mote fanfic) don't you worry, because it's still on going and I'm not giving up on the story just bit. I just felt like this one should be done, because the idea came to me in a dream (sounds weird right haha) I hope you enjoy, and this is the one thing I'm doing to cope up with the whole Cote situation. Feedbacks are well appreciated!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own NCIS or the characters

Her heart was beating so fast as if she just came from a marathon, her palms were sweating, she felt a heavy brick landing on her chest making it hard to breath with each passing minute. Ziva David was never been afraid to face anything, she's been through worse but why does everything about going back to the place she used to call her home gives her continuous butterflies in her stomach? She wanted to throw up, she's been sitting uneasily on the passenger seat inside the airplane for an hour now. There was nothing wrong, but why does she feels like there are a lot of things she needs to be worrying about?

Okay, maybe it's because she never told anyone about her "surprise visit" back in D.C. No one, not even Tony nor Gibbs did she even bother to speak about going back. If only the team knew how many times Ziva tried to bring the topic of going home to them, and yet she can't find the right words to say for she was afraid of what the circumstances will take her. She didn't want anyone knowing it, not yet because the team might think she is back for good, even if she's back for one month only.

One month is enough, she thinks. The purpose of going back was not because of her job, it was because she missed every single one from her family. She missed Ducky and his endless stories; she missed laughing at Palmer's jokes no matter how "worn hat" they can sometimes be, McGee and his computer and the firm friendship she has already built with him, Abby and the long warm hugs the Goth gives to her after a very tiring day. Most importantly, Gibbs who was nothing but a Father Ziva always dreamed of having, she longed for his embrace to match with his warm smile.

And of course, her partner—Tony.

Tony, the very first person who caught her attention as soon as she landed on American Soil, the very first one whom she opened up Tali with him even if it was their first meeting, the person who once travelled all the way to Somalia and to tell her how he couldn't live without her, the person she spent late nights doing paperwork, having "batnaps", babbling about numerous movie references, talking about weddings, and eloping, the person she once admitted how grateful she was to have him in her life, most importantly, the one she got stuck with in an elevator, who brought her the opera in honour of Tali, who shared a dance with her in Berlin, the one who interlocked fingers with her right before they had that accident that almost shattered both of their lives, the person who spent four months, four months just to find her, just to tell her how he's willing to change with her as long as she comes home with him, the last person whom Ziva shared a passionate, one to be remembered kiss right before he left. _Ziva was never wrong to think that this Tony DiNozzo that she loved dearly was her soulmate. _

To sum it all up, she missed him the most. There was never a day that she wouldn't think of him, wishing he was doing the same. There was never a night, she prayed that someday, they would both be back and do the right thing, which is to have each other. She realized, that the only thing that has been keeping her going ever since she started working in NCIS was him, she built a world around him, and it took her months right after he left, to think about what she wanted. And that was to keep him forever.

She wanted to go back not just to visit, but to claim the love she's been wanting for a long time. _She loves him, but does he still feel the same way about her? _Maybe that thought was the blame for all the butterflies in her stomach right now, maybe she was afraid of change, she was afraid that people have forgotten, or worse, she was in great fear that the love of her life met someone, who isn't as complicated her.

It's been a year since she last felt her lips pressed on his, been three months since she last had contact with Tony, she knew how things were changing for them back in D.C, that was something she truthfully respect, but she knew that the change back there was something more, and it has something to do with Tony. Ziva felt clueless of what Tony could be hiding from her, he used to spend his free time talking to her but during the last few weeks, it seems like their connection has gotten cold. Ziva knew something was up, but she was afraid to question him because she felt like she doesn't have the right to.

Ziva kept reminding herself that she wasn't his, and that Tony can see women as much as he likes, he was the Tony that Ziva first met, but she hoped deep inside, that Tony somehow changed and be the Tony she always dreamed of having. The Tony, who would be for his Ziva only.

Her thoughts overruled her mind, that she barely heard the announcement of the flight attendant that they already landed. Ziva waited patiently for the other passengers to head through the exit, as soon as everyone was out, she took one last deep breath and got up from her feet, got her personal belongings and headed out of the plane sharing a gentle smile with one of the flight attendants who greeted her goodbye as she goes down the stairs to the tarmac.

The weather was fine, the sun shining brightly amongst the skies. Nothing changed much inside the airport, and it was all fine with Ziva. She took the rest of her luggage, smiled at everyone who looks at her, and hailed a cab on her way to the hotel.

She missed being in her apartment, being in the park where she used to jog every morning, the diner she frequently go to for breakfast, the Navy Yard, the bullpen, most especially the elevators, the men's room... places she would often go with Tony that both considered as their "unexpected bonding places"

The ride on the way to her hotel was silent; she didn't bother to turn on her phone. No, not yet she figured that was something she would be doing later right after she checked in, Ziva knew that if she turned on her phone now, she would lose her patience and directly call everyone to tell her she's home. No, she's not going to spoil the moment; she would wait for the right time, when she's ready. There were a lot of explaining to do for the whole team, most especially a lot of catching up with them.

The driver must have sense that she was undergoing a lot of deep thinking, base from the way she stares blankly across the window, the way she kept toying with her fingers, through her long brown hair all the way to her lap.

"First time huh?" The driver asked, taking a short glance to his mirror.

Ziva's thoughts interrupted, she looked up and smiled. "No, I came back to visit."

"Well, in that case. Welcome home!" The driver greeted her, smiling back as he takes a turn in a nearby corner of the street.

_Home. Home is where my heart is_. She sighed happily, closing her eyes for a bit. She made it back to her home, now... for her family.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises, Surprises

"_First time huh?" The driver asked, taking a short glance to his mirror._

_Ziva's thoughts interrupted, she looked up and smiled. "No, I came back to visit." _

"_Well, in that case. Welcome home!" The driver greeted her, smiling back as he takes a turn in a nearby corner of the street. _

_Home. Home is where my heart is. She sighed happily, closing her eyes for a bit. She made it back to her home, now... for her family. _

Just after the cab stopped right in front of her hotel, Ziva leaned a bit to talk to the driver.

"Not just yet, I have a friend to visit first" Ziva said, and the driver nodded putting the car into motion once again.

After a few more minutes, she finally made it into where she wanted to go. She figured she must see the man first before seeing the rest of the team, there wasn't a proper goodbye left for him, and she knows it hurt his heart how she never told him personally the reason why she left.

Ziva stopped in front of his house, still thinking of the right words to say to him. _Will he get mad? Happy? Surprised that someone casually walked inside his house without even knocking that it would make him bring out his gun and shoot? No I don't think so, that's the last thing he would do. Walking right in was a normal thing for him. _

She walked right in front of the house, and just as she was about to open the door, she took one last deep breath and made a silent prayer that this will all turn out well. Ziva opened the door in a bit, trying hard not to make any noise and peeped, scanning his living room. Turns out he wasn't there, she opens the door completely and locked it from behind. _There's no more turning back. _She knew where to find him.

Ziva left her luggage in the living room and her coat as well. The atmosphere inside her house was warm and cozy, nothing changed inside the house, it was the usual him. Change doesn't blend in with him, she thought.

She headed through the basement, avoiding the sound of her footsteps that could be heard down below. She opened the door, her heart beating fast. _Here goes nothing. _

Ziva took one step forward, and there he was. Doing his usual thing, and this time he wasn't building anything, Wearing his sweatshirt with matching pants, glasses on and whiskey on the other side of the table, Gibbs with his infamous straight faced look, using sandpaper while polishing some piece of wood on the far end of the basement.

Ziva slowly made her way to the stairs, trying to make eye contact with him, but he seemed so caught up with whatever he was doing, it's hard to deliver some words from her mouth.

"DiNozzo, this is the second time you've been here in a week—"

"This is not Tony, Gibbs." Ziva cut him off immediately, her knees felt like jelly, trying to gain her balance on the foot of the stairs, she wanted to tear up after hearing his voice, and she missed him dearly.

Gibbs eyes widen, almost dropped the sandpaper he's been holding. He looked up quickly and saw Ziva wearing black pants, with a white top and Navy blue cardigan, her hair wavy, following every move she makes, her face beautiful as ever. Her face glowing though the darkness inside the room, he got up from his seat opening his arms to her.

"Ziver" Just one word from him, and she knew what to do. She walked right in front of him and joined him in his welcoming arms. Gibbs felt like crying, he thought he will never see her again, he thought he will never get to have his daughter in his arms again, and he was wrong. He missed her, he loves her, and acts as if she was his own.

"Gibbs – I missed you so much."

"Ziver, you have no idea." He said, both let go and found Ziva's tears slowly forming in her eyes, he placed a kiss on her forehead and wiped them away.

_Now, time for the talking. _

"How are you?" Gibbs asked as they both sat on the foot of the stairs, still in the basement. Ziva smiled and placed a hand on his lap.

"Never better"

"We still have unfinished business, remember?" Gibbs asked, trying to meet her with his eyes, he failed since Ziva is now staring at the floor.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You deserved to know."

"I'm listening." He leaned a bit, folding his arms on his chest.

Ziva nodded, and faced him. "The reason why I left, is because I wanted to start over. I wanted to let go of everything, the pain, the suffering, the failure – everything. The only way to succeed with it is to start out fresh, move on from the past, I have to keep distance from the people I love – you, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer – Tony. I have to let go of NCIS, and at that point I knew I had to stay in Israel. Believe me, Gibbs it was not an easy decision to make, and one I took seriously. Being away from all of you is the last thing I wanted. But I had no other choice; my past was slowly eating me. I hope you understand that. I'm sorry if it made you worried that I was away, I'm sorry if I failed to make you proud with the decision I made"

Gibbs saw the sincerity in her eyes, it really broke his heart the minute he found out she wasn't coming back. All he wanted, was to be the father Ziva always dreamed of having, but it all came to a stop when she left, seeing Ziva leaving made him cry, he knew she deserved love but how was she suppose to receive it when she's miles away from the people who loved her dearly? There was nothing he could do to change her mind, but now that she's back. Back for good or not, he knew he must do that one thing her father wasn't able to give her ever since she was a kid, and that was to be the second best-dad Ziva would ever want for in life. She's here, safe and happy and that's the only thing that matters to him.

"What's my rule number six?" Gibbs asked.

"Never apologize; it's a sign of weakness."

Gibbs nodded, and stood up offering a hand to Ziva. Ziva got hold of his hand, and he pulled her up.

"I could never learn to say I was okay when you left, but I can't ever say that I'm not proud with the Ziva I am seeing right now, you did a brave move and it is something I myself cannot even do, you are here now Ziver, alive and breathing and in my arms, that's the only thing a father could ever wish for right now."

"Thank you, Gibbs." She leaned in for another hug, as Gibbs plants one last kiss on the side of her head.

_You are never alone when you have kids. _The line he once said to Ziva years ago, it felt like this is useful especially with their situation right now.

"How's everybody? I really, really do miss them all." Ziva whispered across his ear.

Gibbs pulled back, and smirked. "You mean, DiNozzo?"


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance, is the Key

**Author's Note:**

So apparently, I received positive feedbacks about the story not only here but in Twitter and Tumblr as well so thank you for that. I really do hope you like the following chapters in store for you. Enjoy!

* * *

_"How's everybody? I really, really do miss them all." Ziva whispered across his ear._

_Gibbs pulled back, and smirked. "You mean, DiNozzo?" _

* * *

Ziva pulled back, as Gibbs read the look on her face. She turned red for quite a bit, and shook her head. "I was talking about the whole team, not just him."

"I know" Gibbs nodded; looking back at her with a serious look in his face, something tells her that look meant something else.

As much as Ziva wanted to ask Gibbs about how's everyone going, she knew that might have to wait a little longer, there was no fear or shame that she misses Tony, she was not afraid to admit even right in front of Gibbs about how she missed him so much, words can never be enough to tell Gibbs how strong her feelings are to him.

"Okay, you got me... How is he?" She asked.

Gibbs swallowed hard, and at that moment she knew he was hiding something away from her. He stopped from looking at her and gaze outside the window, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the room.

"I think you should see him for yourself"

"Wait,wh-why?" She stuttered, her heart beating fast as a drum. _What could possibly happen to him?_

"He's fine, he's breathing and well, if that matters—" Ziva cut her off

She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest. "What are you not telling me?"

Gibbs faced her, and saw the look of concern she had with Tony. He wanted to break the truth about what happened with Tony while she was away, but he knew it'll only break her. Gibbs doesn't want that, he already saw her daughter walked away out of everything, and now that she's back, seeing her with a broken heart is unbearable. He doesn't want to lose her anymore, but deep inside he knows that she deserved to know.

He flashed a faint smile, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "All I'm saying is, it's been a year since you last saw him, and he's your partner... This is the very first time ever since you two met got separated from each other. I want you to make use of the time to spend with DiNozzo."

_Well he's more than a partner to me. _These words kept running inside her mind. Ziva knew where this was all leading to, and she knew she must hurry up before she loses it all, _him. _Gibbs was right, she only had one month, one month to pick up the things where they left off.

"You're right Gibbs." She smiled; she got her coat and luggage, then going back to him planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "So I guess, I'll see you then?"

"Ducky, Abby, McGee and Palmer will be thrilled to see you again." He said, "You know, you can stay here as much as you like, my home is always open for you, you know that right?"

Ziva politely shook her head, as she wears her coat. "Yes, I know. Thank you for your offer, but I think it would be better if I have my stay in the hotel. Don't you worry; I wouldn't lose a day without visiting you here."

She hooked arms with him as they made their way to the door. "I can give you a ride, if you want."

"No, I'm okay. Thanks again Gibbs."

Luckily, Ziva found a cab passing nearby. She hailed for it, and Gibbs helped her put her belongings at the back of the car.

Ziva said her goodbyes to Gibbs, with one last hug and got inside the cab. As she was about to close the door, Gibbs asked a question.

"Where are you going next?"

"To wherever Tony is, thank you Gibbs."

She waved one last goodbye, and he closed the door.

He watches as the cab drives away from his home, until it is out of his sight. _I'm sorry, Ziver_

* * *

_Loud creaks can be heard even from down below, footsteps coming closer and closer until he felt a man reaching a stool beside him from the corner of his eye. _

_Gibbs was building something again; there he was making use of those nails and hammer that still confuses him. Without even looking, Gibbs knew who he was and the reason for his visit at around one in the morning. _

_"What now, DiNozzo?" He asked, no tone of annoyance or anger can be heard. He was the same old Gibbs, showing no emotion at all. Tony scratched his head for awhile, thinking of the starting lines to say to him. He knows he must apologize for visiting at such time, and the fact that he forgot to lock his door upstairs. But he shook his head; he knew he must get straight to the point. _

_"So is this what it feels like" He try to say, sitting uneasily on the stool, Gibbs not even bothering to look up to talk back. _

_"You know, boss I've been working with you for quite some time now, and it only took me just now to realize that I see myself in you." _

_Gibbs stopped whatever he was doing, removing his glasses and placing a hand on his forehead. "What are you talking about?" He asked. _

_"Alone, without no one to cling on to but a whiskey. Staying up late till the wee hours of the morning thinking of the things that could have happened if given more time, regretting not spending a lifetime with the woman you knew you love and loved no matter what.—" _

_Tony tried his best to keep his voice clear as the tears were started forming in his eyes, it's been days and he's still not use to seeing an empty desk in front of him. He was sure, he made a mistake of not going after her, he should have stayed there with her, because being with her is one of the greatest things that has happened in his life, ever since her Mom died, ever since Wendy, Jeanne, E.J, all of those women who broke his heart. He blames himself everyday, for not telling her how much she really meant a lot to him, how he sees her more than what they really are. And most of all, how he loves her so much._

_Tears slowly slid down from his eyes and he looked away, trying to be strong, even if he himself cannot handle the pain no more. "I was talking about you and Shannon, and what could have happened if she was still here, no offense but maybe you would turn out different from who you are right now—I just thought –" _

_"If you would ask me, I'd do anything to bring her back in a heartbeat." Gibbs said, looking at him, pouring whiskey in two empty jars. _

_And the moment Gibbs said those words, he loses himself. Tony's tears flow down like a waterfall and this was the very first time Gibbs saw his breaking point. This wasn't the usual Tony he met more than a decade ago, this was the first time Gibbs was able to see his softer side. She was his weakness. There was nothing Gibbs could do for him to stop, he wouldn't blame him at all to stop, he just lost a piece in him, and Gibbs too, lost a piece in him as well._

_Tony managed a fake laugh, trying to wipe his own tears away. Bringing him back to reality, he looked straight in Gibbs eyes. "Ziva was my Shannon." _

* * *

**Three Months Ago**

Tony's eyes widen, he sat up from the bed with his hands shaking he muttered. "No, not again." He got up from his bed, did a few stretching and went to his living room, opening his laptop.

The very first thing he did after opening his laptop was to stare at his pictures, each and everyone of them has a story behind it all. He opened another one, and found himself staring at it longer than he expected. No one knew, not even her that even by now he still has his favourite picture of her in Paris, the only one with a person in it. He ran his fingers across the screen, trying to make a connection with her picture, wishing that it wasn't just a cold screen he was touching, instead it was her face.

Her face that would bring him endless joy, her eyes that would keep him from dreaming, her smile that would brighten all the Northern lights, her nose that wrinkles whenever she laughs, everything about her was to love. Everything about her is missed.

It's been a year and the pain is still felt by Tony. He tried so hard to move forward but each step he makes without her is excruciating. Dreams about her would never end, each motivates him to bringing her back, but he knew that he must accept her decision and support her to it, even if it would meant to separate them and put an end to the relationship that was almost evolving between them.

If only she knew how much he loves her dearly, to bring back time is impossible, but surviving a day without her by his side is impossible either. He can't have her and he can't even bring her back home. It hurts him so much that he can't have both ways. _Not even one. _

He sighed and leaned his back on the couch, placing his arms behind his head, eyes still glued on the picture. _Get a life DiNozzo. _He said to himself.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Yes, I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez slow down McQueen" He laughed to himself.

Just as he was about to open the door he spoke up once more. "Better be a damn good reason why you're interrupting me in my one and only rest day in a week." He added, slightly annoyed.

Tony opened his door, and found a woman with brown hair and ocean blue eyes, with a smile that could instantly make your day. "Mind if I join spending your rest day?"

Tony who was a bit shocked at first, embarrassed a bit that he raised his voice to someone who isn't even McGee, "Hey, Erin. I-I'm really sorry. I just thought—"

"You thought I was McQueen?" She asked, amused

"No, he's name is actually McGee but – it's really a long story." He said with a grin.

"So do you want to hang here outside your apartment or are you going to make me come in?" She joked.

Tony laughs with her for a short time, then leaned closer to her, pulling her to a long embrace as he kissed the top of her head. "No, please do come inside Ms. Watson."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh no, I did not just write that! As you may have noticed, I lacked a lot of scenes in this chapter, like how did Tony move on? Or how did these two meet? Don't worry, it will be explained in the following chapters of the story but this is the only thing I have so far. Don't worry, I won't keep you hanging. And trust me, it gets better and better once the two find each other again. J I hope you guys enjoyed the flashback! The next chapter is worth reading bc you know why. **

**Enjoy your weekend. Be sure to leave a review! **

- **Mavic **


	4. Chapter 4: Tony?

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! I'm really glad that you're really enjoying where the story is heading to. I really hope you will love this one; this is the moment that you have been waiting for!

* * *

**Present Time:**

He looks at her and smile, holds her hand as if his life is depended on it, he talks to her like there's no tomorrow, and kisses her cheek with so much love. This was the new Tony everyone's been dying to see, it felt unreal knowing that this was the Tony they thought could never be.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Tony asked with a wink on his face. Erin goes to her kitchen, putting the chips she just bought in one big bowl and two large cans of soda.

"Anything's fine Tony." Erin laughs as she sits beside him on the couch, handing him his can of soda.

"You say that to me all the time" Tony says as he turns to face her, placing a hand on her lap.

"Because any movie is worth watching, so please just pick anything from your collection and let's watch together."

Tony shakes his head, laughing. "Are you sure, Ms. Watson?" He asked him playfully.

Erin moves closer to him, staring deeply down his green eyes, lips almost touching. "A hundred percent sure, Agent DiNozzo." She wraps her arm around his neck, eyes still locked to each other; she leans in to give him a kiss on his lips when she felt him pull back slowly away from him, resting his back from the couch again.

"Okay, another classic from Bond then." He says, avoiding her gaze, clearing his throat.

"Tony"

"Yes?"

"You're doing it again" She tells him with a worried look on her face.

"Doing what?" Tony acts as if he has no idea what she's talking about, when the truth is he knows what exactly what Erin's referring to. Tony has been dating Erin for three months now, and everytime Erin will make a sudden move to kiss him right on his lips, he feels a sudden weird urge to pull back. He's confused why this occurs a lot, he likes Erin he really does but it seems like he's in no control whenever she would make such move, maybe it's because if she do kiss him, everything will instantly remind him of Ziva, and it will only make him even miss her because he will think that it was Ziva who was been there all along and not Erin which was wrong.

Tony stares at her for awhile "I'm sorry, Erin. I' just—"

* * *

A phone call interrupted him, making him groan as he reaches the phone inside his pocket.

"DiNozzo"

"Hello, Tony."

Two words, two simple words almost made him drop his phone. _Could it be?_ His pulse fastens, making it harder for him to breathe, his eyes widening. Tony felt like he was about to faint, it's been months and the only thing he wanted was to hear her say his name one more time, and now it's all happening Tony felt nothing but joy, his eyes almost watery but he tries to be strong. _She's on the other side of the phone, she's calling him, reaching out to him and that's the only that matters. Nothing could be more perfect than hearing your voice, Ziva. _

"Tony? Are you still there?" Her sweet voice, waking him up to reality.

He cleared his throat, Tony stood up away from the couch, away from the confused look Erin was giving him. "Please tell me, please tell me you are here."

He heard a soft laugh on the other end; _He missed her laugh as well. _"Yes, I am."

"Where are you? I need to see you."

"To the place we used to love going to."

And with those words, he hung up, got his jacket and car keys, rushing to get out of his apartment to drive to wherever place she is. But before he could head out, he completely forgot Erin who now caught his arm, trying to stop him from leaving that quickly.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Tony turned to her and gave a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to see an old friend. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Oh okay, please be careful and fix yourself! You're sweating too much" She laughed.

"Yes—I-I will, thanks. Guess I'll talk to you later." He waved goodbye, leaving Erin alone in his apartment.

* * *

_I need you in my arms again, Ziva. _

Ziva kept pacing back and forth around the park, she kept thinking if it was a mistake to call him at this time. But she really can't help herself; she missed him so much she can't even stay in one place. Just by seeing one good look to his face and she will lose it, she needs to calm her breathing before things go in a bad way. She bit her lower lip, practicing the words to say to him. Should she hug him? Kiss him? She doesn't know, it felt like she was meeting up to some stranger all over again.

_Okay, he might be here any time now. _She took one last deep breath and went to their favourite place inside the park, it was just an ordinary bench with an overlooking view of the buildings stood before them, nothing special but for both of them it was because this was the usual place they will both have their coffee during their breaks or right after jogging.

As she kept walking towards the bench, she noticed a man standing beside the bench. And she knew it was him. Just by his backside, she could easily tell it was him.

"Tony?"

Tony turned around and saw a woman with long brown curls, chocolate brown eyes looking back at him and a smile so bright, could fill up the emptiness he's been feeling in his heart that easily.

"This, this is the happiest 180 of my life."

Tony went near her, running his hand across his cheek, caressing it, making it sure that this was no dream; she was alive and breathing, standing in front of him. This is reality, she is real. Her warmth, making him feel like this is home, he felt home just by simply touching her. And with no other words, he pulled her closer to him like she was his and wrapped his arms around her so tight as if he has no plans on letting go of her even by tomorrow.

"Finally, you came home to me, Ziva."


	5. Chapter 5: Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

Early Christmas gift? HAHA! I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter. I'm trying not get rid of too much angst, since it's Christmas so yes I hope you know I'm trying really really hard not to disappoint my readers. We just had our Christmas break, so expect some chapters being uploaded maybe twice a week depends if I have time. I do hope I have time! Thank you for the lovely reviews I receive here and on Tumblr and Twitter, it really means a lot to me that some of you make use of the time writing them for me. Just so you know that your reviews are one of the greatest gifts I've ever received, so thank you and I do hope you guys have a Merry Christmas. :-)

* * *

_"Tony?"_

_Tony turned around and saw a woman with long brown curls, chocolate brown eyes looking back at him and a smile so bright, could fill up the emptiness he's been feeling in his heart that easily. _

_"This, this is the happiest 180 of my life." _

_Tony went near her, running his hand across his cheek, caressing it, making it sure that this was no dream; she was alive and breathing, standing in front of him. This is reality, she is real. Her warmth, making him feel like this is home, he felt home just by simply touching her. And with no other words, he pulled her closer to him like she was his and wrapped his arms around her so tight as if he has no plans on letting go of her even by tomorrow. _

_"Finally, you came home to me, Ziva."_

* * *

"I could get use to this" Ziva chuckled as she hugged him back, her magical scent healing every pain he felt the moment he let her in Israel. Ziva pulled back, as Tony has his arms around her waist. She leaned in and ran her fingers across his face, tracing, memorizing every inch of his face as if like it's her last time. _The same thing she did underneath the orange grove. _

"I have to admit... I-I missed you so much." Tony says, holding her hands closed to his, trying to make sure he is not hallucinating, that this is really Ziva David. The same Ziva he travelled to halfway across the globe to avenge her death, and to tell her he simply could not live without her, and a few years later... the same Ziva whom he spent four months looking for in Israel.

"I missed you too, Tony." She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. Both are happy with where they are right now, neither wanted to move or to break free from each other's warmth.

Tony kissed her knuckles, eyes closed.

Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer. Not even having second thoughts that maybe the closeness was too much, she doesn't even care at all. All she wanted was to feel him, letting the moment sink to both of them.

* * *

"Tony, open your eyes. You're not dreaming, hey."

Tony opened his eyes, and saw nothing but pure love on her face. Nothing could be more perfect than seeing the concern, the care, and sincerity in her eyes. He nodded in agreement, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know—I know, this is just so... surreal. Being with you here... it's unbelievable." He confessed.

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea—"

Tony cut her off; he knew that she must not be the one asking for an apology. It was supposed to be him; it was Tony who gave up on something that could have been magical. It was Tony who gave up first; he should be the one saying sorry. Most importantly, he didn't even bother to tell her what happened during those three months he stopped communicating with her. He was a jerk, and he even wondered if Ziva could even forgive him for what he did. There was only one thing left to do, and that was to tell her the whole truth of what happened while she was away.

"No-no, there's nothing to say sorry about. As a matter of fact, I should be the one asking for an apology.—"

Ziva shook her head in disapproval, placing her finger on his lips.

"We both made mistakes from the past—but that is no longer important. We're here now...and I think it would be better if we focus on what's in front of us right here... right now."

Before Tony could even argue with her, he knew that maybe it wasn't the right time to bring it up yet. He must wait for the right moment to tell her completely, with no lies everything. So he too, nodded as they both sat quietly on the bench staring nothing but tall glass buildings in front of them.

* * *

Ziva stared blankly, as she leans back on the bench crossing arms on her chest. Finally, her breathing is back to normal, she couldn't shake that strange feeling the moment he had her on his arms, at first she wanted to throw up but minutes passed and at last, she finally felt secured, safe... loved and welcomed in his arms. It was the warmest welcome she had ever received from anyone.

Now back to reality, everything was awkward again, the silence was eerie and she was waiting for Tony to start the conversation, but nothing came out on him, she felt like there was something holding him back, she wanted to ask him what was wrong but she must have to wait a little longer for that.

"So..." Ziva started talking, tapping her fingers on the bench. Tony looks to her and smiled.

"Hold up!" Tony says placing his hand on her mouth preventing her to speak.

"I should be the one asking the questions first Miss Ziva David."

Ziva removed his hand from hers, and laughed. "What happened with 'ladies first?'"

"C'mon, please please. It's been months, and I'm dying to ask you some...things." Tony smirked.

Ziva looked at him ridiculously. _There goes the old Tony. _"Okay, fine. You start."

Tony looked away, thinking of the questions to ask her. He tapped his fingers on the side of his head multiple times, not minding the strange look Ziva was now giving him. He cleared his throat and looked to her pretty face once again.

"Did you miss me?" Tony asked her.

At first Ziva's eyes widen, she turned red and started laughing. She laughed as loud as she can, since she knew they were the only people left in that park.

Tony looked at her, straight faced. He rested his hand on her lap. "That wasn't a joke, Ziva. I was serious."

Ziva looked at him with guilt, wanting to Gibbs slap her own head dozens of time. _Idiot. _She kept telling herself.

"I'm sorry, I thought—"

"You thought what?" Tony asked her with a calm expression imprinted on his face.

Ziva turned red once more but not with guilt, it was from embarrassment. She felt so ashamed to be laughing at such thing. She placed a hand on his chest, "Asked me again."

"What?" Tony asks her

"Ask me the same question." She challenged him, smiling.

He looked at her, unbelievably. Then nodded and did what he was told. "Okay... Miss David, I'm going to ask you one more time, and you are going to answer this with no lies..." he goes on "Did you miss me?"

"Ask me the same question for numerous times, the answer is always going to be... Yes. I do miss you more than ever."

And from one yes, Tony's heart felt like it was erupting. He can't keep that smile on his face, Ziva in returned felt the same way. Her blush was forming, and there was nothing she could do hide it from him.

"The feeling is mutual, sweet cheeks."

He stared once again through the buildings, casually grabbing her hand, interlocking her fingers to his not letting go as they continue to enjoy the scenery in front of them, it wasn't enough, the place isn't romantic at all but the woman beside him made the place really special and not to mention, being with her was romantic.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Fluff? HA HA. I'll keep their conversation alive. Sooner or later she's going to find out about Erin, deep breath everyone. :-)

- Mavic


	6. Chapter 6: Too Late Hope Not

**Author's Note:**

And now the continuation of their conversation, enjoy reading. J (I think) A lot of you guys are asking about what happens with Erin, oh don't worry here it is.

* * *

_"Ask me the same question for numerous times, the answer is always going to be... Yes. I do miss you more than ever."_

_And from one yes, Tony's heart felt like it was erupting. He can't keep that smile on his face, Ziva in returned felt the same way. Her blush was forming, and there was nothing she could do hide it from him. _

_"The feeling is mutual, sweet cheeks." _

_He stared once again through the buildings, casually grabbing her hand, interlocking her fingers to his not letting go as they continue to enjoy the scenery in front of them, it wasn't enough, the place isn't romantic at all but the woman beside him made the place really special and not to mention, being with her was romantic._

* * *

"Anything else you want to ask me?" Ziva teases

"Are you still in contact with Adam?" Tony asked, serious faced.

Ziva wanted to be honest with him, she never wanted to hurt him ever again, that was her promise to herself the minute she landed on U.S soil that she will be more open to him than before. And as a matter of fact, there was nothing to hide, Ziva and Adam are great friends and there's nothing going on between that.

"Yeah—yeah, we stay in touch at least once or twice a week."

"When you say 'stay in touch' like you guys see each other... like that kind of thing?"

"Yeah, we sometimes go for coffee, or sometimes he would visit me—"

Tony interrupts her, "And you guys would watch movie together?" He smiles but deep inside it hurts him like hell. He knew he has no right to be jealous that Ziva was still in contact with him, he tries to remind himself that Ziva has no one in Israel, Ziva needs a friend to rely on, to fill up his shoes since they are miles away from each other. _I shouldn't be feeling this way. _

"No, and if he offers me to watch a movie with him, I will turn him down because...that's our thing."

_Our thing. _These words played around Tony's head, he never thought that Ziva could say such thing, he was glad that she's open to him more than ever. _Open book, baring our souls, telling each other all kinds of personal stuff. _Tony was grinning like an idiot almost forgetting that Ziva was beside him.

"Okay, my turn to ask questions." Ziva says happily. _What shall I ask you? _She rubs her fingers until it turns red, trying to think of the questions that are safe to ask. She almost forgot Gibbs' reaction the minute she mentioned Tony to him, he looks so worried and frantic at the same time, maybe this was the right time to ask Tony what was that all about. Or... maybe she could ask something else. She gulped, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"How's Abby and McGee?"

"They're fine, of course the first few days without you were rough for them but –they're okay now. Abby never fails to mention to me how much she misses you everyday." Tony says

* * *

_Okay, stop beating around the shrub Ziva. Or was it bush? Never mind. _

She cleared her throat, her heart palpitating.

"Are you seeing...someone?"

Tony's pulse quickens, he tries to regain his breathing. It was now or never, there's no turning back, the hardest part was after, as much as he wanted her to ask him something else, he knew it was a question that needs an honest answer.

"Uh—yeah, I am actually"

Ziva thought the earth was slowly eating her; it felt like her heart was shattering to pieces. She wanted to break down right in front of him, but what was the point of crying? She still can't remove the image inside of her mind that the man she loved found happiness on someone who isn't her, someone who filled the void in his heart all the time she was away, out of reach from everyone. Little did he not know that he was the purpose of Ziva's visit, she came back to pick up the things where they both left off, but from what's happening now, there was nothing left for them, for her especially. Nothing but a broken heart, she just lost something that she hold dearly to her life now yes, maybe he was still beside her but it felt like he was a million miles away from her now.

She wanted to run away out of everything, maybe go back to Gibbs, or go back to Israel but no, she just stayed still, trying to hide the pain she's feeling in front of Tony, of course as much as it hurts her, she knew that she must try to be happy for him, Tony was happy, and she should be as well. That's all she ever wanted to see in Tony anyway, and that was his million dollar smile. _Just forget that he was smiling because of someone who isn't you anymore. _

"Wow, she's one very lucky girl." Ziva tries to say without her voice breaking.

"I think I'm the lucky one." Tony admitted

And she completely lost it, she sighed as she turns her back around him. Tears fell from her face, and she wipes it quickly, hoping that Tony doesn't notice. _So this is what it feels like. _

"Ziva?" Tony taps her shoulder.

"Yes?" She turns around, and Tony noticed her eyes were now red, he wanted to ask why but Ziva shooks her head softly. Tony reached out to interlock his fingers with her one more time but Ziva refuses and smiled.

"Wh-What's her name?" She asked

"Erin, Erin Watson"

"Maybe you could introduce me to her, the next time we see each other."

Tony's brow creased "Wait, I'm still going to see you right?"

"Well yes, but I'm going to see Abby and McGee tomorrow."

* * *

Tony nodded, there were no other words exchanged between them after that. Ziva wanted to go back to her hotel, she wanted to be alone. She needs time to herself, time to think maybe have a drink or two. _Maybe if I went to him early, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I listened to what my heart said before I wouldn't be hurt by now. Maybe if aside from telling him he was "loved" we could have the happy ending I can never thought of having. But none of them didn't happen, all of them were "maybes", I was never given the chance to be happy. _

_I just want you to come home with me_

_I know you want to change, I can change with you_

_I'm fighting for you, Ziva_

_There's still time for you to change your mind._

_Hardest 180 of my life_

* * *

These words Tony once said to her a year ago, kept playing inside her mind like a broken record, and the more she hears Tony's voice saying all of these to her, the more her head hurts and her heart the most. Maybe going home wasn't a good idea, she thought.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony asks

Ziva woke up from reality, clears her throat and groaned. Trying to look like she was tired, when the truth was she was heartbroken, and wanted to be alone. "Yes, I am. I'm just—tired, I haven't gotten much sleep yet."

"Oh, okay—I understand." Ziva stood up from the bench, and did a few stretching, showing a faint smile. "I'll drive you home."

"No it's okay—I can hail a cab. Good night Tony." Ziva waves goodbye as she walks past him, but before Ziva could make her way out of his sight, Tony grabs her by the wrist gently and pulled her closer to him. _And this was the first time Ziva wanted to break free from his touch. _

"You're not okay, Ziva." Tony said with his green eyes full of concern, having no plans of letting go from his grip on her wrist.

"I am fine, Tony... let me go." She calmly said as she holds his hand, trying to break free but Tony just made his grip even tighter, worse, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her even more, lips almost touching.

"That's the biggest lie I ever heard from you" Tony says, as his gaze now fell on her lips, quite tempting to kiss them, one more move and he will completely lose it all over again. His mind goes back to his last day in Israel, in that tarmac, where they both expressed all their feelings out in one passionate kiss. It wasn't lust nor anything near to that, it was pure love, and nothing could beat the way she kissed him back with so much passion and care, wishing it could happen now but he knew it will be crossing the line all over again, and he wouldn't want to risk having consequences, no. Not now.

He swallowed hard, and looked away from the long gaze he gave on her lips. Ziva in returned pulled back, and raked her hand across her hair. She too was shocked with his actions, but acts as if it was only nothing. "I am really tired Tony, that's all. Thanks for the offer though, I'll see you."

She leans down and plants a kiss on his cheek. Tony closed his eyes for a short second, and looks at her. "Just call me, okay?"

"I will." She promised

"I hope you know that I don't ever, ever want to lose you anymore Ziva. I hope it wasn't too late to tell you that." Tony says as she waves goodbye, and continued walking, making her way out of the park.

_I have loved you ever since Tony, but I guess I was too late for you to let you know that. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh no, it was really a challenge writing this chapter. Sorry if it was a cliffhanger! There will be more for this two but mainly Tony on the next chapter, I need to write about Erin as well since most of you are wondering what will happen to her. And if you may or may not know, I'm putting Adam Eschel on the future chapters, as in I'm really putting him here, need to spice up a bit but I promise you it's not what you think lol. Advance Merry Christmas to you all! May you have a good one :-)

-Mavic


	7. Chapter 7: Of Lists and Gibbs' Slaps

Tony waved back, as she continue to watch Ziva make her way out of the park. This was the first time that he was able to keep a huge grin seeing her leave, because he knows that she'll be back to see him the following day, she will be back because of him. There were unfinished business to handle between them, and he knows it. Although he is not yet ready to face them, he's thinking of spending the remaining days enjoying his time with her, he will make the most out of it of course, and who knows, maybe there will be no other reason for her to be back in Israel, and she will finally come up to her senses and stay here, _her family is here. I am here. _He thought to himself.

As soon as she was out of his sight, Tony sighs happily and sits back on the bench, humming a happy tune, bringing out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He thought that after he left her in that tarmac there will never come a day that he will bring this piece of paper out ever again, Tony's _I Will _list, the list that he wasn't able to share with Ziva, the list that was half written for Ziva, the list that Tony's been dying to bury right after he arrived from Israel.

_We call them our wills, our teacher said that if we buried our wishes in the ground and thought about them every night, they will come true. _

He opens the paper that were once neatly folded, and look at all of the things he wrote last year in that airplane, wishing that all of the things listed in there will come true in time, after all he strongly believes that _good things come to those who wait. _

He crosses out number one, the very first thing that came to his mind when he started his list.

_I will welcome her in open arms the very first minute I see her walking to me._

* * *

Tony comes back to his apartment, a smile still imprinted on his face. There was no way he could have seen this coming, seeing her here, smelling her scent, looking directly in her eyes, touching her face and not just an ordinary picture of her from his phone it was all unreal, how can he not get over it? Seeing her and having her in his arms was even bigger than the movies he loved watching over and over again. That was the problem; he brings her so much joy that he forgets the things happening around him.

* * *

"Tony, hey—Tony" Erin gives a soft tap on his shoulders, and Tony stirs, forgetting the woman who's been trying to catch his attention as soon as he step foot on his apartment. His eyes widen, as she takes one more step in front of him, waving her hand.

"Erin, I'm sorry. I thought you went home already" He said, shell-shocked. Wishing that she didn't notice the goofy grin he's having ever since he started making his way in here.

"I thought you'll be back early, so I decided to wait for you. It turns out visiting your friend took you long enough to be back soon—I'm sorry if I freaked you out.

Tony laughs, _how long was I talking with Ziva? _He placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him. "DiNozzo men never freaks out, Ms. Watson. And I should be the one saying sorry, I really had no idea you were having plans of waiting for me."

"Neh, it's okay. How was it?" She asks, as she and Tony sits back on the couch, not wanting to let go from Tony's arm wrapped around her. She rests his head on his shoulder, with her hands playing with his fingers.

"How was what?" He looked down on her.

"How was your meet-up with your friend?"

And Tony felt like he won a million dollars just by thinking of it, he just can't stop bringing that weird smile on his face. He looks down on her and wanting to mention Ziva's name right away, but he thought that maybe it wasn't safe to mention her name yet to Erin, Ziva was someone he was close to having a romantic relationship with him, Tony was a hundred percent sure if he was able to convince her to come home with him, they would have been together by now and he wouldn't have met Erin and not that he had regrets meeting her. Mentioning someone from his past, and basically the reason why he was having problems with sleeping, months before he met Erin was not a good idea, not right now. So Tony just shrugs and rests his head on the couch, trying to avoid her gaze.

"It was fine, truly amazing seeing her again."

"Oh, so it's a her" Erin says, as she looks up to him again, with a smirk on her face.

_This is really the right time to be Gibbs slapped. _He's really getting old, he easily forgets things lately, or was it just because he has a very big mouth that can't avoid mentioning things that can fall back to a trap? He runs his hand across his hair, the same thing he does everytime he's a) hiding something b) nervous or c) Both

"Is this the girl you've been telling me stories about? Your partner for eight years?" She asked.

And now we felt like he really deserves a Gibbs slap right now, he totally lose track of the times he would tell stories of Ziva to Erin, he says her name almost all the time when he and Erin do something that once both he and Ziva did before, or simply everything because Erin's personality was close to Ziva's personality. It was hard not for Tony to mention her to Erin.

"Uh—yes, her name is Ziva and she's back from Israel."

"Is she back for good?" Erin asked once more.

"Well, I hope she's back...for good." Tony admits as he released a heavy sigh.

Erin looks at him stunned, based from Tony's actions she could easily tell that the Ziva he was referring to was more than just a partner to him, there must be something that happened between them that made Tony's behaviour today a bit unusual for her.

"Are you guys—"

"No, no! We were co-workers...friends, and nothing more." He assures that, _Friends- who- kissed passionately- as- a –way- of- saying- goodbye- to- each- other, that kind of thing. _He foolishly thought, sooner or later, he would have to bring this topic to Ziva, what they had, that spark of relationship they had was very hard to define, and in time they will need this to be talked about.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry. I was just curious about you guys. Maybe you could ask her out sometime"

"What?"

Tony looks at her ridiculously; this one was coming out on her girlfriend. _Although, spending an afternoon with Ms. Fancy pants would be nice. _Just as he was about to take her suggestion, Erin burst out to laughter.

"Geez, Tony. I was talking about you, me and Ziva for dinner."

_Oh_

Another award winning Gibbs slap for Tony, God, he should stop assuming things too quickly. The last thing he wants was him, Erin and Ziva in a closed room, talking to each other for an hour or two. That will be too awkward, especially for him because he both had strong feelings for these women, and he can't ever deny that.

"I'll think about it."

"Oh c'mon Tony, please please!" She gives him a puppy look, her hands clasped together begging for him to say yes. She was curious of what she look like and what personality she has that makes Tony's nerves tingle just by talking about her.

* * *

_"Ziva is a ninja who can kill you 18 ways with a paper clip"_

_"She could easily break your bone just by looking at those eyes"_

_"Her idioms will always make you laugh to death, I swear Erin." _

_"But once you get past that Mossad influenced exterior she had, you will surely love her."_

_"She is that one person I don't mind getting stuck with an elevator for hours with, and believe me it did happen." _

_"She's the only person I never lied to"_

* * *

There will always be Ziva this and that, and not that she was tired of hearing Tony's countless stories about her, she just really want to know what makes her different to his perspective. So she pleaded him hard, and of course, Tony couldn't take the look she's giving, and who knows maybe the three of them together wouldn't be as bad as he thinks, and so he gives in and he nodded.

"Okay, fine. Yes." And at last he finally agrees, praying he did make the right decision.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ziva's hotel, her mind kept going back to his words on how he proclaimed that he was the _lucky one _with meeting Erin Watson, and she just can't help but burst into tears because she was almost his lucky one, but now she is way too far from being called one. She lost hope to what they could have been, lost hope that she built before she even got here. She may had lost everything, but one thing is for sure that she never lost her feelings for Tony. Never will, he may belong to someone else now, that doesn't mean her feelings to him faded just like dust.

_I may never win you back, but least know that I tried. _She softly whispered to herself, she closed the door in exhaustion and as she closed it, she lays her back to the door and slides down, not knowing what else to do. She curls up on the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs very tightly as she buries her head in the gap of her crossed arms, she let her emotions out and cried. Not caring if people will hear her from the outside, not giving a damn of what people will think of her, all she felt was the need to let it all out.

She stayed there for a very long time, gathering her thoughts on what to do next, and she thought of nothing. All her soft weeping came to an end when she heard her phone ring from the pocket of her coat. She took it out, checking the caller I.D and she gave out a very long sigh. She wipes her tears, and tries to regain her breathing and accepted the phone call.

"David" She says softly, trying not to break down to tears again.

"Shalom Ziva, how was your first-"

But before she let him finish his sentence, Ziva cuts him off. She puts her guard down, because he was after all a very special friend to her, he was the one who stood up beside her, all this time she was alone in Israel, he was someone whom Ziva could trust, few of the people who she is willing to be open to. And so she said the whole truth quickly, since he is the only one whom Ziva thinks could help her cope with the situation.

"Adam, he met someone"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so there comes the shocker! Adam is back, but let's be clear this two are not going to end up like what you think. ;) He'll play a very good role here in the story so better be prepared for that. Anyways, wow I was able to upload three chapters in one week, really enjoying the break, I hope you guys too. And I hope you had a very wonderful Christmas! Have a Happy New Year. :-)

And thank you so much for your reviews! Just keep 'em coming, having you here is the best thing ever. Thank you guys, and be sure to R/R! :)

-Mavic


	8. Chapter 8: Turn It Back Around

**Author's Note: **

Mind blown, I received a lot of reviews from the last chapter! Thank you so much for that, what a great way to start the New Year. So I'm back again, I honestly have no idea what to write for the next one, but I promise you that I will not leave you guys hanging.

Shoutout to Helle, she requested that I should make the chapters longer so here ya go. :-)

And also to Mine1986, greeting you all the way from the Philippines!

* * *

**A Year Ago:**

_It has been weeks since she said her goodbyes, she may not have said them personally to everyone she loved and left back there, but she hoped that her family will be able to understand the reason why she decided to stay. Through the years she lived in America, it finally came to her that her real home wasn't in Israel, it was there. She believed that the definition of being in a home is when a warm welcome is evident and felt coming from people with different ages and personalities, all these years, she felt more than a warm welcome by these people, she felt loved and that it was safe to say that she is willing to die for the family she knew. And only God knows that being separated from them now, will be like taking her own life. _

_She recollected her thoughts as she sat by the bench in the front porch. Hell, she missed them so much; she kept thinking of what the team could be possibly doing now, coming up with different scenarios of what each and every one of them are doing, maybe they're all busy working on a case, the usual. Maybe they're all back to their normal routine, gathering evidence, interrogating possible suspects, autopsy, Abby's experimentations, going out on the field, she missed all those so much, just by thinking of it. She leans back on the bench and places her hands on the back of her head, resting, with her eyes closed, thinking of what could she possibly doing if SHE was there... with them. _

_There she was with her eyes closed, enjoying herself, making use of whatever comes to her mind, but all of them came to a stop when she heard a man cleared his throat in front of her. She tensed at first, almost managing to stand up and kneel him right in the groin, but good thing she was able to open her eyes first and recognized the face of the man standing in front of her. She stood up and flashed a faint smile. _

_"Shalom, Adam" _

_"Shalom, Ziva." He greets her as he pulls her in for a tight embrace_

_"What are you doing here?" As she led him inside the house, making him sit on the couch nearby as she goes to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the both of them. _

_"You can guess if you like." Adam teased with his back turned to where Ziva is, still busy pouring hot water in two tea cups. _

_Ziva managed a fake laugh, "I'm really not in a guessing mood right now." She said as she makes her way back to the living room, giving Adam his tea as she sits on the couch beside him. _

_"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to—"_

_"I just want you to get straight to the point -." _

_Adam does what she says and so he did tell her the purpose of his visit _

_"You're mad at me." He raises an eyebrow, sipping his tea slowly, savouring the warm taste down to his throat. _

_Her eyes widen, she could think of where did that come from. 'Why will I even be mad at him? He hasn't even done anything?' she asks herself. _

_"Why would I be mad at you?" She asked, clearly annoyed. This was not the right place, nor the right time to be bringing this up. She just wanted to be alone, she needs space but apparently this guy beside her is not making it possible for her to have what she wants. She crosses her arms on her chest, tapping her fingers slowly. _

_"Because of what happened that night, after Director David's funeral." _

_She stood up in disbelief, now she couldn't even bare to be in the same room as him. How could he even talk about that mistakable night, she already made him promise that after that night it would be over, no one between them suppose to be talking about it ever again, he's supposed to leave it as it should be. She crosses her arms on her chest once more and walks back and forth in the living room. _

_"I told you, it's done and it was a mistake. No more. No less." _

_He raises both of his hands and stood up like he was surrendering. "I know but Ziva, okay... I did what you told me to, I never told anyone, I swear. And I thought it was okay, that we were okay, until Tony showed up in the video call and—" _

_Ziva looked at him worriedly, her heart beating fast. She has no idea what he was talking about, and she wants to know how did these two got into a video conference. "What? When did you two have a video call." _

_"That day, you went missing... Ziva, you could see the look on his face, he had no trust in me that time. He knows what happened." _

_"It's a long story, Adam. But we talked about it, I explained to him that what we did meant nothing,-"_

_Before Ziva could explain further, Adam smiled and nodded, walking past her and went straight to the window overlooking the orange grove from outside. "I understand him for not trusting me the first place, I don't blame him, and I want you to know that."_

_Ziva huffed and went beside him, "So, what is really the purpose of your visit here?" Her eyebrows creased. _

_"I just want you to know what he has been through, when we were looking for you. The man's in love with you Ziva, even a blind man can see that."_

_"I guess we'll never know. I may never see him again, Adam. And it makes me question myself, if I even made the right decision to stay, when I know staying meant losing not only him but my whole family. Now I have no one—I figured this isn't really where I belong. And I was too late for that. Being here now, I feel alone."_

_Adam faced her and saw the pain and heartbreak in her eyes, it just came to him that she was right, she choose to stay, and lose everyone she loved including Tony, she was alone and he was worried that no one will be there when one day she falls apart. _

_"We can never go back in time to fix what has happened that night, the past can never be erased, but it can be forgotten. I hope you know that this past, will not be a reason for me to stop seeing you. I respect you as my friend, and I want to keep it that way, Ziva" He build up his courage to keep going, "I just want you to know that I am here for you, I will be. You are my friend, yes?" _

_Ziva looked to him, and smiled. And for the first time ever since Tony left, she felt secured, and it felt good she have someone to be there for her. She pulls her in for a quick hug "Thank you, Adam" _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_"Shalom Ziva, how was your first-" _

_But before she let him finish his sentence, Ziva cuts him off. She puts her guard down, because he was after all a very special friend to her, he was the one who stood up beside her, all this time she was alone in Israel, he was someone whom Ziva could trust, few of the people who she is willing to be open to. And so she said the whole truth quickly, since he is the only one whom Ziva thinks could help her cope with the situation. _

_"Adam, he met someone"_

And by those short phrases delivered, she hoped that Adam quickly got what she was trying to say. Adam was the only person she could fully be open to, he'd known what kind of man Tony was since he was the one who helped Tony during those months he was looking for her, and he knew how Tony felt, the exhaustion and desperation in bringing her back home to where she really belongs. Since Tony left, Adam has been frequently visiting the house where she was born in, simply to be the friend that Ziva would longed for. Her family was miles away from her, but good thing he was still there.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Adam blurted out

She cleared her throat once more, trying to regain the strength she will be needing to say these words all over again. "He met someone, while I was away. All this time, I was falling in love with him... he was falling in love with someone else."

"Have you talked to him about this?" He asked

"No, why would I? He's happy, Adam I wouldn't want to be the barrier for his own happiness."

Adam refuses "But Ziva, why would you risk your own happiness for not telling him how you feel? At least tell him, he needs to know what you've been through too."

Ziva shook her head, she was tired. She probably needs some rest; maybe sleep will be the only thing to heal the pain even just for a little while. She lays down in her bed, not changing her clothes at all and place her hand on her eyes, her phone in the other.

"I'm a bit tired about the events occurred today, I think I need to get some sleep."

Adam didn't want to hang up the phone just yet. After a year, he totally felt comfortable with her having around; he treated her like she was more than a friend, but a sister. He tried to be there for her, talk to her, just to let her know that she isn't alone, and that she still has him.

All this time Ziva was telling stories about Tony and what these two had been through, the struggles, the unforgettable memories, the happy times most especially the long dance, Adam could not help but root for the two of them, he believed that they deserved each other very much, but neither of the two wanted to take a step and give it a try. He thinks that the only thing for them to have a happy ending is for Ziva to take a visit, maybe give time to fix the their 'almost relationship' and if it turns out well, maybe she will choose to stay, and stay there for good. After all it was her real home, and she once said that.

A new hope started for Adam that these two will finally do the right thing once she goes back, but he was wrong. He met someone, and it broke Ziva's heart. And when she's hurt, he is hurt as well, because he'd seen her been in love to Tony more than ever, no one would want to break that and yet the guy he was falling for did, he hated seeing her hurt, he wanted her to talk about it even more, but she was tired. And so she needed rest. Inside his mind, he knew exactly what to do.

"Okay, I understand. Go get some rest."

"Laila tov, I'll talk to you tomorrow" She hungs up, and so did he. A smile formed in his lips

_I'll see you tomorrow, Ziva. _

* * *

The following morning, Ziva was awakening by her phone ringing. She groaned, rubbing both of her eyes and picked up her phone without even checking who was calling, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Zivaaaa!" The woman screamed with excitement, and base from the tone of her voice, she knew exactly who she was. The happiest Goth is back, and Ziva missed her so much.

"Abby—"

Abby cuts her off "Where are you? We should meet up! And how come you didn't tell me and Tim that you're already here?" Abby invaded her with too many questions; she didn't even know what to answer first. Just as she was about to answer them, she was interrupted once again with a loud knock on her door.

_Must be room service. _She thought, "Abby I'll call you later okay? Someone's knocking on my door." She hung up, and stood up from her bed, doing a few stretches as she makes her way to the bathroom first, washed her face for a bit and ran straight to the door.

As soon as she opened the door, a woman with dark hair and matching ponytails yelled her name with excitement and swooped in for a hug, not caring if her voice will be heard by the guests in the other rooms. All she could think of was giving Ziva the warmest and most welcoming hug she could ever give to that one person she missed the most.

Ziva in return, did the same and hugged her as tight as she can. She let go and led Abby inside her hotel. "Oh my gosh, Ziva how are you? I missed you so much. There's never a day I wasn't thinking about you – Did you tell McGee about this? – Oh, wait do you want me to tell him?—"

Ziva laughs, knowing that she hasn't change not one bit. She is still the Abby she knew and love "One at a time Abby" She reminded her

Abby smiled. _God, I should probably stop talking too much. _"Okay, how are you?" She started asking.

Ziva was not fine, not since she had that conversation with Tony yesterday, she's not even sure if she will ever be fine after knowing what happened those three months he stopped talking to her, but she doesn't want Abby to know that, not yet. Ziva doesn't want Abby to be worried about her own problems and so she did the next best thing, lying.

"I'm fine, I talked to Gibbs and Tony yesterday—"

Abby cuts her off, "Oh no you didn't" she says, shocked to hear that she was able to speak to Tony. Abby wonders if Tony was able to talk to her about his new—Gosh, she can't even say the word.

"Didn't do what?" Ziva asked.

"You talked to Tony?" She asked, seeking for confirmation.

"I just told you that two seconds ago." She laughed

"Yes, I know but did he tell you about..."

"Erin? Yes."

She says her name like it was no big deal, she showed no emotions even if deep inside it felt like her heart was being stabbed multiple times.

"Just like that?" Abby asks her clearly annoyed. She shouldn't be feeling this way, since this has nothing to do with her, and yet she felt like she has the right to be annoyed. After all these years, she was sure that these two are in love with each other; she just doesn't get it at all. Tony was supposed to tell her how to tell her how he feels about her, and yet he did the exact opposite, worse, he said it to another woman. And now seeing Ziva having no emotions about what was basically happening; made her even more furious because she should have done the same, tell him what she really felt before it was too late.

"Well, what do you want me to do? The guy is in love Abby."

Abby stood up from the couch, as she started protesting. "Why aren't you doing something about this?!" She demands, raising a tone in her voice.

Ziva stared at her in awe; she kept thinking if this was still the same Abby she was talking to. Abby looks at her with desperation, scratching her head a few times before she started talking again, or was it protesting? Ziva has no idea.

"Do you guys have any idea how tiring to see you two dancing around each other for years? Knowing that your feelings towards one another will and always be mutual? You of all the people in this world deserve happiness and love the most, Ziva... but why aren't you doing something about it?"

Ziva looks down on the floor with guilt, she was embarrassed of the words thrown at her by Abby because she was right, she's been through hell and for once in her life, she deserved to be happy even just for awhile, but some things can't always be in the way she wants, that's why she never depended on happy endings, she believed that these things never exit, and are only meant for fairy tales. And her life was far from those fairy tales she and Tali used to watch when they were young.

"Abby, I was too late to tell him that." She finally admitted, her voice losing hope to what could have been. Ziva placed her elbows on her lap, her hands cupping the sides of her face, Abby kneels down in front of her, and lifted her chin up gently, making Ziva look at her.

"It's never too late to turn it back around, Ziva."

Ziva smiled, and was grateful that she ever had a friend like her, she maybe weird and hyper sometimes... okay maybe most of the time, but she loved her more than ever. She nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder for assurance. Abby stood up and so did Ziva, and before they could even talk more, a knock came on the other side of the door.

* * *

Ziva opened the door to see a smiling Tony with a paper bag containing different types of food, and a lot of DVDs on the other.

"I wouldn't want to waste time not spending a day without you, so I thought—it would be better if I bring these, and do all the things we used to do before... Mind if I come in, sweet cheeks?"

_Our thing_


	9. Chapter 9: Tension

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading each and every one of them, and for your reward, this chapter I wrote is major Tiva fluff, I hope you'll enjoy it! Let me know what you think by dropping a review later. :-)

* * *

_Ziva opened the door to see a smiling Tony with a paper bag containing different types of food and a lot of DVDs on the other. _

_"I wouldn't want to waste time not spending a day without you, so I thought—it would be better if I bring these, and do all the things we used to do before... Mind if I come in, sweet cheeks?" _

* * *

Ziva hesitated at first; unsure if bringing Tony in her hotel would be a great idea. But of course, it will be too late if she said no. She promised to herself, she will try to pretend like there's nothing wrong between them, after all he once said that nothing's awkward between friends. And that was a line that she has to live by, even if she was dying to break it. Maybe Tony visiting her here wouldn't be bad idea after all. _What could possible go wrong? He just came here for movies. Nothing more, nothing less. _

"Yeah, sure come in." She offered, opening the door for him. As soon as Tony went inside, Ziva saw Abby with an evil smirk on her face, now wearing her coat back on.

"Abby, I didn't know you were here." Tony said surprised, placing the paper bags on the counter.

"I didn't know you will go here either." Abby replied, no plans of wiping the smirk on her face.

"Well of course—I came by to see Ziva. Is there something wrong with that?" Tony says, his cheeks flushing.

Ziva can't help but stare at the both of them; the tension around the room was thickening because of them. She can't help but smile to herself since these two looked like they were about to start a fight in here.

"No, nothing is wrong." She goes towards Ziva, giving her a warm hug and gesturing her that she will call her later. She looks back at Tony and smiled once more. "I'll get going then, good bye Tony."

Tony in returned wave back, as Ziva closed the door behind her. "So..." Ziva rested her back on the door; Tony goes near her and placed his hands on the door as well, trapping her around his arms. "I made breakfast."

"Yes, of course you did." Ziva smiled, Tony was about to lean in to plant a light kiss on her cheek when she felt Ziva pushed his shoulders away from her.

"I haven't taken a bath yet." Ziva tries to tell him, avoiding the look he was giving her.

Tony laughs as she comes near her, but Ziva took a step back just like what she did seconds ago. _Why is she avoiding me? _He asks himself.

"C'mon, a little kiss on the cheek won't hurt you." He tries to tell her, grabbing both of her wrists and trapping her body to his. He has no idea what he was trying to do, it felt wrong and right at the same time. He just can't stop himself from going after her, he missed her damn much and he wanted to feel her again. Ziva tries to break free from his tight grip, but Tony pulled her even closer. _Why is he doing this? Does he have any idea how much pain she perceives everytime he goes near her too much?_

"I know, I just really want to take a bath now. I'll be back." She breaks free from his grip, getting her towel and clothes in the closet, avoiding the long look Tony was giving.

"Oh... okay. I'll just wait here." Tony says as he sat on the bed. Ziva hurriedly made her way to the door, making sure Tony was not following her. As soon as she closed the door behind, she leaned against it and sighed. What has gotten into him? Whatever he's doing Ziva prayed that he should stop going near her too much; Ziva hopes he knows that she can't help herself when he gets too close. Maybe a long hot shower is all she needs.

Meanwhile, Tony was waiting for Ziva. He grew from boredom and decided to open the television, scanning the channels, laying his back on the bed. While watching, he heard a phone ringing from the nightstand. It was Ziva's phone, he groaned as he got up from the bed, grabbing the phone without even checking who was possibly calling Ziva at this early in the morning. He made his way to the bathroom and gently knocked on her door.

"Ziva, someone's calling you."

"Can you check who it is?" Ziva yelled, making sure that her voice was loud enough for Tony to hear.

"Yeah sure it's" He flipped the phone, looking at the screen. He gulped, just by seeing his name feels like he was being punched on the stomach. "It's Adam"

"Oh okay, I'll be there in a second. Don't answer it for me!" She yelled, as she wears her clothing back on, wrapping her long brown hair in a towel and opened the door just in time to get her phone from Tony's hand.

"Adam" She greets him, as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Ziva, I hope I didn't disturb you or anything." He replies

"No, it's okay. I just had taken a shower." She said, eyeing on Tony whose eyebrows were now creased, following every step she takes behind her back. Ziva gestures him to stop following her, but unfortunately Tony never listens to what she's been trying to say.

"Oh okay, I was just wondering if –" And Tony didn't even give her the chance to hear what Adam was saying, in a quick move he grabbed her phone from his hand and spoke to Adam.

"Hey Adam, it's good to hear you back man!" He greets her, Ziva tries to get her phone back, but Tony keeps on stopping her, grabbing her wrist away from him.

"Tony, give me back my phone—" Tony cuts her off, placing a finger on her lips.

Adam must have heard what was happening in the background can't help but laugh. It's good to know that they were together at this time in the morning. "Hello, Tony. I wasn't expecting you to be there"

"I wasn't expecting you to call her either." Tony says as his eyes widened, Ziva was now practically running after him across the bed, she was giving him a death glare as she reaches out to grab her phone back.

"I decided to call just to ask if she's alright." Adam replies.

"Well don't you worry about my ninja here; she's perfectly fine with me." Ziva gave up; they were both standing on both sides of the bed. She got a pillow and threw it straight to his head. _Damn it was only a pillow but Ziva really knows how to throw one with a very strong impact. _The impact was strong; it made him drop the phone.

Tony bents down with his eyes closed his hand covering the right side of his head. _Crazy ninja. _He murmurs to himself, it hurts him but this was exactly one thing he missed the most, making Ziva's life miserable in a good and fun way.

Ziva dove straight to the bed, getting the phone from the other side. With her lower body still on the bed, she reached down with her arms stretched grabbing the phone on the floor. "Hey, Adam I think I'm going to call you back later, Tony's not in the mood for talking right now."

"Oh the game's on sweet cheeks." He stood up, and grabs the phone from her hand. "Ziva will call you later, bye Adam." He hungs up, placing it back on the night stand as he makes his way near her, Ziva's eyes widened, wondering what Tony will possibly do to her. She got up from the floor and found her way sitting in the middle of the bed. She crawls from behind slowly as Tony kneels down on the bed, not breaking eye contact with her.

"What are you going to do?" Ziva challenged him, raising her eyebrows as she crosses her arms on her chest.

"The one thing you hate doing."

Ziva frowns, thinking what that could even be. Before she could even ask him, Tony gently pushes her shoulders down as she has her back now resting on the bed. Tony took the advantage and crawls on top of her, tickling her on the near side of her stomach. Ziva can't help but laugh, _God; she's going to kill him once she's out of here. _Tony continues to tickle her, having no plans of letting her go,

"Tony, stop!" She warns her, her voice faltering. Laughter now invading the room, he held her wrist to avoid her from grabbing his face. Tony grins widely as he has his arms around her, tickling her now on her neck.

"I'm just starting, sweet cheeks."

"No, seriously stop it. This is not funny." She closes her mouth, trying not to laugh. Then again, she was defeated, how can she not stop? There was no way she seen this coming; she smirked as she rolls him over in a quick second. And now she was on top of him, straddling on his lap. "Gotcha" She leans closer, placing her elbows on either sides of his face. Tony's smirk faded, as he finds himself face to face with the one and only Ziva David. Her face glistening as she's smiling to him, she was beautiful as ever. He stretches his arm around her neck pulling her down closer, Ziva lost her balance from her arms and now their noses and lips are almost touching. The laughter inside the room faded like dust, and now tension replaced it. Tony used his free hand and ran his fingers to her eyebrows, to her jaw line and down to her lips. His fingers, resting in her luscious, soft lips, quite tempting to kissed them. He stared at her quietly, enjoying the moment. Ziva in returned, stared at him blankly, she didn't know what to do but stare, usually in the movies she used to watch, this is the part where the lovers will kiss. But they are not lovers, nor is this even a movie, this is reality. And reality hurts her, knowing they couldn't end up together just like those in the movies.

She could feel his arm tightening around her neck, having no plans of letting her go. She could feel his warm breath fanning her skin, it felt good and yet it was wrong at the same time. Sooner or later, they should stop whatever they're doing before things could go in a wrong way. Ziva could feel the strong urge of Tony wanting to kiss her, she could see his gaze looking to her eyes down to her lips for awhile now, deep inside her mind, she wanted to close the gap between them but her heart says no. And sadly, she knows she should follow what her heart says than her mind so she pulled back, sitting back to her normal position avoiding his gaze. He lay down for awhile, closing his eyes. _What was I thinking? _He groans as he got up, running his hand all through his hair, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Ziva.

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again. I-I promise." He apologized; Ziva stared on the floor, thinking of what to say to him. She wanted to disagree to what he said, of course she never wanted him to promise such thing but part of her says that she has to let it go, she needs to be used of Tony knowing his limits when it comes to going near her too much.

Tony was waiting for her to say something, and he thought she wasn't contented with what he said so he took the courage to speak up again, even if it truly made his heart ache knowing that Ziva didn't care less. He decided to change topic, "Do you want to watch a movie, and while I serve you breakfast in bed?"

Tony flashed his infamous grin, and Ziva can't help but accept his offer. _That was the reason why he came down here anyway; he didn't come here to make me fall in love with him all over again. _

"Only if you let me pick what movie we're going to watch." She smirks

"Then it's a deal."

* * *

"What movie do you want to watch?" Tony asked her, as he brings out the food he cooked in his place awhile ago, putting French toast, pancakes, sausages in one plate, and two cups of coffee he just bought to the usual place they buy their caffeine every morning.

"I was thinking of any movie with Adam Sandler." Ziva suggested, looking through the different DVDs Tony brought for her for them to watch.

Tony raised his eyebrow "Why would you want that? Let's go for Bond."

Ziva chuckles for awhile and gave him a stern look, placing her arms on her chest. "Hey, you're the one who told me I'm allowed to pick what movie we're going to watch today!" she reminded him.

"Okay fine, you pick." He muttered, the food is now prepared, ready to be served on bed with Ziva. He picks up the tray, and carried it slowly to the bed. Ziva lays her back on the headboard, her feet stretched on the edge of the bed with a smile imprinted on her face. Looking at Tony with his hair messed up due to the "fight" they had earlier made him look more adorable than ever.

He sits beside her, and places the tray in between her; he sat there patiently as he watches her reaction to the food being served right in front of her. There was nothing but a heart-warming smile shown in Ziva's face, she places a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to do this for me, Tony. I am not sick."

"I know but, c'mon. Breakfast in bed is not for people who are sick only, don't argue with me sweet cheeks." He says as he pours the butter and maple syrup in the pancakes, slicing it to pieces, and as he was about to feed her a forkful of one, Ziva stopped him and gently held his wrist away from her.

"Once again, I am not sick. I can eat by myself, Tony."

Tony was able to break free from the hold of her hand, "Once again, feeding is not only made to people who are sick. Don't be stubborn, Ziva. Just let me do it." He offered.

Ziva wanted to argue some more, but she can no longer help but give in to his offer. So she opens her mouth just a little, as Tony feeds her. And believe it or not, the pancake was beyond delicious.

"How was it?" Tony asked him, as he sips on his own coffee.

"Did you make this for me?" Ziva asked, as he continues to feed her.

"Only for you, Ziva." He says with a grin.

A sudden blush started forming on her cheeks as she stares at him with awe, she knew Tony doesn't cook that much at his place, this guy is a pro on food take-outs but it felt good knowing that she made an exception for him to start cooking on his kitchen again.

"I didn't know you're a good cook, you should do this more often."

"I learned from the great Senior that's why. And yes, if you liked it then I see no reason for me to stop cooking for you."

Cote laughs as she leans in to place a kiss on his cheek, holding the other side of his face. "I love it, thank you Tony.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me watch this." Tony sighs as he inserts the DVD on the player.

"Tony, it's Click this is the one and only movie of Adam Sandler that brought me to tears."

Tony's eyes widen and place his hands on his hips. "See? You have already seen this movie! Why—"

"Shut up and sit beside me, the movie is starting." She says, patting the seat beside her.

He groans, he has no choice and so he did what he was told. He sat beside her, _Oh boy, this is going to take awhile. _He muttered. Ziva pinched him on his cheek, "Be quiet." She warned.

And so Tony obeyed her without hesitations and both continued to watch the movie with silence.

In between the movie, Tony felt her slowly making his way near him. He looked at her with curiosity.

"Is it okay if I—" Ziva asked him and Tony quickly interrupts her.

"Of course." He smiled as Ziva leans in, resting her head on the top of his shoulder. Tony wraps his arm around her waist and Ziva felt secured once again, tiny sparks in her heart started forming and there was nothing she can do to stop it, she's never been happier being with him ever since what happened last night.

* * *

Tony thought that she was going to be able to finish the entire movie; in fact it was the exact opposite. During the climax part of the movie, Tony heard a soft snore from her; it made her laugh thinking that her snore now was better than what she had while they were under cover. Tony gets the blanket beside him and wraps it around them, as he continues to watch the movie his arm still wrapped around her waist. _Maybe she was right; this movie isn't so bad after all. _

Even before the credits starts to roll, Tony too wasn't able to finish the movie because he too accidentally slept with Ziva still in his arms. He tried to stay awake at first, but he gave up as soon as he started yawning once in awhile. He gently lays his back on the couch, with Ziva on top of him nothing could be more perfect than this. He fixed the blanket around them and just as he was about to doze off, he felt Ziva's arms embraced him, holding him tighter. Tony kisses her hair, placing his hands on the small of her back and slept.

_This is even better than the movie, Ziva. _

* * *

**A/N **

There's more where that will come from so better be prepared for that. Things ain't always easy for these two, expect a lot of surprises next week. ;)

And OMG I would just like to say congratulations to Cote de Pablo! As you may or may not know, this perfect human being joined a Chilean Miner movie "The 33" together with Antonio Banderas and Juliette Binoche. What a great way to start the new year for her, and I'm so glad that she's back on acting, I hope a lot of projects will come to her way this year. This woman has too much talent inside of her that she deserves all the awards. :-)


	10. Chapter 10: On Her Six

**Author's Note: **

Hooha! Wow, so many reviews from Chapter 9. I'm glad you liked it, The whole time I was writing it, I kept thinking about her and the fact that we'll be seeing her in a movie, makes me so excited. So that pretty much explains why I wrote Cote instead of Ziva, I'm really sorry about that.

So now I'm back with a new one, and I really hope you'll like this just how you liked the last chapter. I hate to spoil the ending here, but all I can say is... enjoy! Please review, before heading out, I want to know what you think. :-)

This chapter goes out to two people I love, shout out to Marina Hadfield thank you for all the compliments you give to me and my story, your tweets means a lot to me. And of course to Viviane (TIVAshipper_) Hope I got your name right, Happy Birthday sweetie! Thank you for being wonderful, I love fangirling with you and I hope you enjoyed your day! :-)

And omg thank you guys, because we reached Chapter 10 and a lot of you are still hooked up to this story! I love writing for you all.

* * *

Ziva was awakened by the sound of a soft snore coming from someone underneath her; just as she was about to stand up, she felt strong but gentle arms slowly draping around her waist making it harder for her to change position on the couch. She tried to recall the events occurred before she drifted off to sleep and was able to remember only one important detail, and it was watching a movie while curled up on the couch with her head resting on Tony's shoulder. Her body froze, and felt her nerves tingling. She fell asleep on top of Tony, the fast and deafening heartbeat that's been ringing on her ears for awhile now came from him. _But how were they able to sleep in this position?_

She lifted her head a bit, to have a clear view of his face, she was able to break free from his arms which was tightly wrapped around her waist and saw a sleeping Tony, with his mouth partly open. Seeing him peacefully asleep made her smile grew wider, she wanted to touch him, memorize every inch of his face but she knows it's different for them now, she can no longer grab hold of his face like she used to do before, things are not the way it was the minute he left her in Israel, and it was something that she needs to be used to, keeping her distance.

Ziva was about to wake him up when she felt something vibrating on her hips, she was shocked by the sudden movement that she fell on the couch landing her back straight on the floor. She yelped, and Tony finally woke up, coming up to his senses and reaching his phone out of his pocket. _So that's where the vibration came from. _She muttered. Tony stood up and held her hand, pulling her up from the floor with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry-" He tried to apologize, his hand still on hers.

"I'm okay Tony, answer your call" She reminded him, he nodded and followed her order.

"Special Agent DiNozzo" He introduces himself

"Hey, Tony. It's Erin" Just by hearing her voice from the other end of the phone call, Ziva felt his hand slowly gliding away from hers. He complete let go of her hand, and it's not like it was a big deal but somehow she felt hurt even with just one simple gesture he did. She gave him space, allowing privacy for him to start a conversation with her; she sure doesn't want to hear their talk together.

"I hope I didn't bother you or anything. I was just wondering if you're free today" Erin replies, Tony glanced at Ziva and stared at her for a long while, she must have sense that Erin was in need of him, and without a doubt she nodded and smiled, acting like she wasn't affected to anything she has heard from Erin.

Tony thought about it for awhile, to be honest with him; he didn't want to turn down two women who really mean a lot to him. He wished he could be in two places at once so he wouldn't have to go through this tough decision. He realized that he was making Erin wait for too long now, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Ziva patting him in the back. He turned around to look at her, his other hand still on the phone. "It's okay." She whispered, and smiled.

He wanted to argue, but he knew there was nothing he can do. One thing about Ziva David is that no one can win over an argument over her. And so he smiled placing a hand on top of hers. "Where are you?" He asked Erin.

"On my way to a restaurant, are you free for lunch?" Erin asked in return.

"Of course, I'll be there after half an hour. Text me what restaurant you're heading to."

"Okay then! I'll see you in a few" She happily said, and ended their phone call.

* * *

"You know, Erin will understand if I chose to stay here with you." Tony says as he helps her clean up the mess the two made earlier on the bed.

"But I want you to spend more time with her, Tony. And I almost forgot I'm meeting McGee, Ducky and Palmer later for lunch."

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked.

She nodded, as she puts the DVDs back to the paper bag giving it back to Tony. "I really had a fun time, thank you for this, Tony."

"Which part you were spending time with me was your favourite?" He teased, nudging him on her elbow.

"Seriously?" Ziva asked, laughing.

Both Tony and Ziva laughed as they walked their way through the door, his hand on her shoulder. "Oh wait, I don't need to ask. I think I know which part you liked spending with me."

Ziva lifts his chin up with two fingers, her eyebrows creased. "Oh yeah? Which part?" She challenged him.

He runs his hand through her hair, tucking a loose strand of hair under her ears just to have one good look on her fine face before he walks through that door. "The part where you slept on top of me."

Ziva's felt her cheeks burning red, she was blushing and she can't help but feel guilty to what he said. She wished to turn back time to be on that exact spot, position they were in. She haven't gotten the chance to feel the moment, his warmth and his arms around her, she just got too caught up with everything happening all at once she forgot that it was Tony who was there all along, it was Tony who was being all affectionate and caring to her while she was asleep and she just forgot everything about it the minute Erin called. She pushed away her thoughts, and pretended like it meant nothing to her. "Bye, Tony." She smirks, opening the door behind him, pushing him out.

"Wait, I was right wasn't I?" He teased once more, his hand on the door, prying it to open to look at her again.

"Goodbye, Tony." She laughs, finally closing the door. She can't stop laughing because she can still hear Tony calling her attention in the hallway. That guy can never learn to shut his mouth closed, she thought. There he was picking on her all over again. After a few more minutes, Ziva waited, the back of her head leaning against the door, everything was finally silent. Tony left, heading to wherever Erin is. And finally, just by thinking that he's no longer there, Ziva's smile faded like she lost him completely.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tony arrived at the restaurant as promised. Luckily, he was able to see Erin's table right away thanks to the waiter who greeted him as soon as he entered the restaurant. Erin stands up as soon as she saw him, and greeted him with open arms. Tony planted a quick kiss on her cheek and pulled her to a tight embrace. He pulled the chair for her, and made his way to the other side of the table taking his own seat.

"Where were you?" Erin asked, Tony wanted to think of other reasons than telling her where exactly he went, but he knew seeing his partner, a special friend of his was nothing to be kept as a secret. So he goes straight to the point, and tells her the truth.

"I was with Ziva." He says these words slowly, as if he's waiting for her reaction just by mentioning her name.

Deep inside, Erin tried to push to her head that there was nothing she should be worried about, nor be jealous of Tony seeing Ziva. Erin tried to think that Ziva was nothing but a special friend to her boyfriend and that she must learn to respect that. Erin tries to understand that it's been almost a year since these two last saw each other, she must be fully-prepared to give him time to be with Ziva even once in awhile, even if by now she still has doubts that these aren't just any ordinary friends. Not that she has problems with that, it's just that her mind ticks in whenever he would start talking about her as if she was way bigger than what she expected her to be like.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

Tony cuts her off, and smiled placing a hand on top of hers. "It's okay, Ms. Watson, no need to be sorry about."

Erin grins, and reached out her other hand to interlock with that of his. "So what did you guys do?"

Tony gulped, and he felt like the world is slowly eating him with her question. He was sweating like hell, as if he just came from a long run.

"Come again?" He asked trying to make her repeat the question, just so he could have extra time to say the words without making it look like these two crossed the line while he was in her hotel.

_He tried to kiss her as soon as he arrived, she chased after him all around the room, they wrestled against each other on bed, he made her breakfast in bed—he has accidentally fallen asleep with her on top of him. Let's leave these things unsaid. _He thought, it wouldn't be the brightest idea to include them on his story of what they did earlier this morning.

"We watched movies"

"That's it?"

"Yes"

_Well no, not really_

* * *

Tony decided to change topic, trying to get rid of Ziva out of Erin's curiosity, he has to shake off that weird feeling he gets whenever she would suddenly bring Ziva's name out of the blue. Ziva was someone he wouldn't mind talking about all day, but not now, not in front of Erin.

They talked about other things, trying to keep the conversation alive and the awkwardness out. And believe it or not, Tony really had a fun time with her. Erin was the type of person that you can be locked up in a room with all day, and will never run out of stories to tell. She keeps it cool, and she'll do anything just to be able to relate with you, Erin will reach out to you no matter how you try to keep your distance away from her. _And maybe that's why I seemed so attracted to her, without any doubt._

They talked about movies and endless references, things that have happened to them while they were at work, Tony has finally had the chance to talk about McGee and why he got a thousands of nicknames, Erin in returned talked about her lovely time teaching kids in a school just a block away from her place. They seemed to connect, like they've met each other for a very long time, _but why does it feel so different when I'm with someone else? _And by someone else, he was referring to Ziva, but he's so unsure now.

_Focus, DiNozzo._ He keeps his eyes, focused on her and not from the view outside the window. His thoughts are overruling him that he somehow can't stop, he can't stop thinking of Ziva and it was killing him because she's back, and somehow _his feelings for her was back as well. _But he doesn't know, he just doesn't want to jump through conclusions, he kept thinking that his time in her hotel with her was like a first step to falling on her trap once more, and there was no getting out of Ziva. He closes his eyes and rubs his forehead, trying to stop himself from thinking too much.

Erin noticed his behaviour, and held his hand.

"Are you okay?"

Tony opens his eyes, and placed a hand on hers. "Yes, I just need to go to the men's room."

He stands up, placing the napkin back on the table and gives Erin a fainting smile. He turns his back around, making his way to the restroom when he heard someone called his name.

"Anthony?"

He turns back around, to see Erin looking at a group of men standing near his table. It was McGee, Ducky and Palmer.

He smiles, and walks back to them placing a hand on Ducky's shoulder. "Hey, Ducky. What are you guys doing here with McGoo?"

"We're meeting up with—"

And just before McGee was about to tell him the purpose of being in this restaurant with Ducky and Palmer, a woman's voice cuts him off from behind.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry if I was late—"

It was Ziva, with her long brown hair flowing off her shoulders, wearing a simple floral dress with sandals, looking at her you wouldn't believe it would be Ziva right away, but everything about her was great, she was beautiful, no trace of make-up can be seen.

Tony's heart started palpitating wildly, as he fixed his collar trying to regain his breathing. _She's here. _Ziva gave a quick hug to the three men and just as she was done with McGee, Ziva finally noticed him.

"Tony?"

* * *

She gave him a longing gaze, and before he knows it, Ziva walks her way near him and wraps her arms around his neck, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Tony's hair stood on end, and he lost it. She completely acted like, they've never seen each other earlier, he gave in and just as she was about to let go, he pulled her closer and gave her a tight embrace.

"I didn't know, you'll be meeting up with them here." He smiles, and Ziva could feel the intensity by the way his hands hold on to hers.

And just before she was about to speak up, she felt Tony tensed and a woman stood from behind them from the corner of her eyes.

"You must be, Ziva!" She greets her happily, Ziva turns her head around and saw a woman with brown her and dazzling blue eyes. Just by the sight of her, she knew it was her. This was Tony's girlfriend, the hair on her arms stood on end, and her heart beating fast as well.

She let go from Tony's warmth and shakes her hand, smiling, trying to erase the awkwardness, and her heart aching that she was really meeting the love of his life. "And you must be, Erin!"

Erin shakes her hand tightly in returned, and smiled. Inside her head, she thinks that this Ziva that Tony's been talking about all this time they were seeing each other was beyond beautiful, she was everything any guy will want for, and she carries a different aura that she could almost feel Tony having butterflies in his stomach, and based from the way Tony and Ziva greeted each other, it made it looked like they were carrying a past, no one bothered to talk about, she knew they were more than friends before, but right now, their friendship was undefined. And she didn't know which is which.

"Tony told me many things about you"

* * *

**A/N: **

And there you have it, I hope you're not disappointed with them meeting up here. I like Erin, and I love Ziva and I figured they need closure, they need to get to know more. Perhaps, Erin will finally realize why Tony has this weird behavior whenever Ziva's around.

Will Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer join them on their table or will they be on one table only?

How will Tony behave the whole time he's with two people he deeply have feelings for?

Most importantly, how will Ziva cope seeing the man she loved with someone else?

Find out more, on Chapter 11, hopefully if school wouldn't be too busy for me, I might post one next week.

You can tweet me here cotedepretty let me know what you think. :-)


End file.
